organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Keyblade
The Keyblade is a legendary and powerful weapon from the world of Kingdom Hearts created by Tetsuya Nomura. It has the power to open or close any lock, even those devised by the worlds themselves. They are rare, and choose their own masters. Different Keyblades are meant for different purposes. Abilities and Usage The Key Keyblades are first and foremost special keys that have the ability to unlock or seal any lock of any kind. This is mainly used to seal the Keyholes of Worlds to prevent the Heartless from devouring their Hearts. However, this ability can be used for a variety of other purposes, for instance: opening locked chests/doors, unlocking Gummi Routes or Lanes Between, using the "Heart Lock" attack, or even releasing Darkness in a person's Heart, using the right Keyblade. Blade In addition, Keyblades can also be used as weapons. Most Keyblades have thick, blunt shafts that make them only suitable as bludgeoning weapons, while others do in fact have blades and can be used as swords. Either way, most Keyblades are wielded as swords due to their construction. Depending on the size of the Keyblade and its wielder, it can be wielded in either one or two hands. Some prefer to wield it in a "back-handed" style, holding the shaft along their arm rather that out in front. Rarely do Keyblade Masters use the Keyblade's "teeth" as a weapon; those who do are usually the more brutal. The Keyblade has the unique aspect that it is the only known weapon to have a 100% chance of releasing a Heart from a destroyed Heartless. As such, a Nobody Keyblade Master is sought after by many Organizations. The spirits of the Keyblades are also warriors themselves, and if a threat presents itself, the Keyblade will appear to its wielder and actually draw their hand toward the enemy. Magic Keyblades are a great way to channel Magic, though they are not needed for a wielder to learn or to use magic. However, many Keychains enhance their Master's magical ability, and even grant new abilities at times. Some Keyblades can also affect how often a Master can use his or her magic, or grant elemental proficiency. Despite elemental proficiency, learned magic, or magical prowess, all Keyblade Wielders have the ability to use at least moderate Light-based Magic. Keyblade Wielders who fall to Darkness have been known to channel Dark Magic the way others use Light Magic with their Keyblades. Keyblade Glider With proper training and mastery, a Keyblade Wielder may alter the shape of their Keyblade and use it for various purposes. One of the best functions is the use of the Glider form. The Keyblade Glider is a vehicle that can traverse the Between similar to Gummi Ships. However, Light Armor or Black Coats need to be worn to prevent the raw darkness of the Between from affecting the Heart. Synch Blade All Keyblade Masters are able to summon a duplicate of their Keyblade using the Synchronized Blades (or "Synch Blade") ability. This allows wielders to "Dual-Wield" Keyblades at their command. Without full mastery of their Keyblade, a Master may need assistance to Dual Wield. Sharing Keyblade Masters may share their Keyblades with each other, or with others who have particularly strong Hearts. If a person without a strong Heart holds a Keyblade, or if it is taken without permission, it will instantly return to its Master. Likewise, Masters can in fact fight over mastery of a Keyblade, if they are of equal strength of Heart. Heartless Beacon Because the Keyblade is naturally tuned to destroy Heartless, the Heartless instinctively fear it above all things, and always want to destroy the Keyblade Master. As such, any Heartless in the proximity of a Keyblade Master will be attracted to him or her and attack. Though this is troublesome for a Master, it can also be helpful in their duty to destroy Heartless and bring peace to worlds, as they do not have to hunt down Heartless. This also aids the Organizations' searches for a Keyblade Master to help them. Dark Keyblade Masters do not seem to have this effect. History Long ago, there were many Keyblade Wielders across the Planes of Existence, of both Light and Darkness. Great Masters of the Keyblade would induct new apprentices into the Order, and train them to use the Keyblade to protect the delicate balance of Light and Darkness in the worlds. However, many fell astray of their paths in search of one ultimate key. A great war was held that plummeted an entire world into ruin. Thousands of Keyblade Wielders lost their lives, and their Keyblades, devoid now of power, lay strewn about the wasteland in the Keyblade Graveyard. A time came when very few remained in the order. The former Master Yen Sid retired, and one-by-one, the remaining members disappeared. Only Yen Sid and his troublesome apprentice remained Masters and protected the worlds as best they could. Keyblades *Keyblade of World Hearts of the Realm of Light **Known as the Kingdom Key, this is the most famous Keyblade, often referred to simply as "The Keyblade." This Key is meant to seal the Hearts of Worlds in the Realm of Light to protect them from falling to Darkness. It has a natural urge to fight denizens of the Darkness, and will defend the entire Realm of Light from any threat of Darkness. *Keyblade of Dawn, Realm of Light **Known as the Road to Dawn, this Keyblade is used by the one who was meant to have the Kingdom Key, but fell to Darkness instead. His journey to reach the Light once more strengthened his Heart, allowing him to come into possession of a new Keyblade. It symbolizes both the Light and Darkness in its wielder. *Keyblade of World Hearts of the Realm of Darkness **Known as the Kingdom Key D or the Kingdom Key Darkside, this Keyblade was found by the King of the Realm of Light when he journeyed into the Realm of Darkness itself. It's function is the same as the Realm of Light's Kingdom Key, though meant for the Realm of Darkness. Both Kingdom Keys are needed to seal Kingdom Hearts. *Keyblade of People's Hearts - The Dark Keyblade **A Dark Keyblade made by Xehanort's Heartless from the hearts of the Princesses of Heart. It's sole purpose was to unlock the darkness in people's hearts, in order to remove the Final Princess's Heart from the Keyblade Master and open the Door to Darkness, unleashing wave after wave of Darkness on the Realm of Light. It can be seen as the true opposite of the Kingdom Key *Keyblade of World Hearts of the Outer Worlds, Realm of Light *Keyblade of World Hearts of the Inner Worlds, Realm of Light *Many other Keyblades exist, some specific like those mentioned above, while others are simply meant for chosen wielders to use to defend the balance of the Planes of Existence, with no specific focus. Keychains Keychains are tokens that can be attached to a Keyblade via a chain. Each token generates a different appearance and set of abilities for the Keyblade it is attached to. Keychains can be artifacts given by another person, or can be granted to a wielder by the World they are on. They generally represent a relationship between the Keyblade Wielder and the person or location they received the Keychain from. Keyblade Masters Also known as Keyblade Bearers, Keyblade Wielders, Keybearers, or Keybladers, the Keyblade Masters are the chosen warriors who wield the Keyblade. At one point, Keyblades were quite common, but after the Keyblade War, they died out until only very few were left who could wield them. Then, for several years, use of the Keyblade died almost completely out, with only the King of the Realm of Light still using one. When the Kingdom Key once again came into use, the Realm of Light was free from tyranny of the Darkness, and Organization XIII was defeated. With the spread of Light across the Realms once more, the use of Keyblades grew again. Now, while still exceedingly rare, they are once again in practice by a good number of Keybladers. The Order of Keyblade Masters There was once a powerful Order of Keyblade Masters who served the Light. They had a set hierarchy, found and trained potential Masters, and made it their focus to protect the Realm of Light from the forces of Darkness to maintain the balance in the Planes of Existence. During a struggle around 10 BFX, the Order was ended. Eventually, it was re-founded, and new Keyblade Masters were inducted into it. They now maintain relations between newly connected worlds, and monitor the actions of other "Rogue" Keybearers who never joined. They now act out of Radiant Garden, though seldom officially meet, except in times of emergency. Becoming a Keyblade Master Keyblade Masters must be chosen by the Keyblade. Only those of pure, strong Hearts can wield the Keyblade - those corrupted by Darkness prior to receiving it are dismissed. It is possible for an elder Keyblade Master to choose his or her successor. Rogue Keybearers There was once a few Keyblade Masters who turned to Dark and grouped together. Known generally as the Keyblade Rogues, their main purpose was to eliminate any perceived threat to their growing power, be it Heartless, Nobody, or even other Keybearers. They did many gruesome human experiments, mainly on various types of Nobodies, whom they seemed to hate more than any other species. They were known to steal the Hearts of children and destroy their Nobody in order to obtain what they believed would be extra-powerful Keychains they would leave behind. The group was eliminated by a small force from Organization Eternal who stormed their base in an effort to rescue Mesajinx, who they had kidnapped. Various rogue Keybearers still exist, but they are no longer allied with one another. Trivia See Also Category:Weapon Category:Equipment Category:Travel Category:Keyblade